Vraxarian Race
Vrax: Biology The Vrax are a reptilian humanoid species originating from the planet of Mun'Adale. The Vrax are a cold blooded species and thrive in temperate and hot climates. A notable addition to the Autonomy of the Vrax is the fact of their rare ability to sustain oxygen within their blood vessels, allowing them to breath underwater for extended periods of time. Most Vraxarian Males stand at 1.7 metres tall while Vraxarian Females average at roughly 1.5 metres. Vrax: Mun'Adale Mun'Adale is a large planet consisting of 7 continents. Mun'Adale's core is made up of molten Iron and Nickel, Much like Earth's allowing for an atmosphere to form and life to exist. Mun'Adale is located in the far reaches of the Galaxy, A long distance away from any other recognised Civilisation. From most known Civilisations it will take at least 50-100 Light years to reach Mun'Adale Mun'Adale is made up of 60% land and 30% water, It's climate is Temperate - hot while also having polar regions. Due to the climate of the planet, Most Vraxarian cities and settlements are found in mountainous or coastal regions. The animal lifeforms of the planet adopt similar characteristics of the Vrax. Most land bound creatures are 4 legged, with a few species being 6 legged. Vrax: Society & Government The Vraxarian hold a Militaristic society with the belief that if a man is not capable of being a warrior, he is not capable to be a part of society. However, this belief does not exclude females from a prominent role in Vraxarian Society, as any member of Society may join the Military or partake in another job. Women are also expected to raise children and teach them the ways of the Vrax, however the male partner is also expected to assist with the matter of raising the children. Vraxarians are not used to seeing foreigners, and as such do not react kindly to a species they are not familiar with, this makes Vraxarian Diplomacy a very difficult matter and usually Vraxarian Diplomats spend years in training to be comfortable with other races. Vraxarian have their own form of currency by the name of the Ad'e. At an average, 3 Ad'e are worth one Interstellar Credit. As well as having a form of currency Vraxarians also use a system of bartering to exchange and obtain goods. The Vraxarians are run by an elected Council of the most Military hardened Warriors while also being populated by advisor's from the other Sectors of Society, in order to ensure that no part of Vraxarian life is missed out. Elections for the councils are held once every Vraxarian year(392 Earth Days). However if a member of the Council is deemed unfit he may be removed and another member elected. Vraxarian Diplomacy is a very harsh affair, with Diplomats getting straight to the point, without much room for manoeuvre. Recently this has been seen as unpopular, and the Vraxarians are now changing the ways that their diplomats act in order to increase foreign relations. Vrax: Civil Law Within Vraxarian Society there is one strict set of regulations that must be followed at all times, Known as the "Civil Law", These regulations are heavily enforced by the Military but punishment is rarely needed as most Vraxarians willingly follow all regulations set down by the council. The key points of the Civil Law are: # When in Military Crises all citizens of an adult age will be required to serve in the Military to defend Vraxarian Lands. # Any Vraxarian found communicating with any hostile forces will be exiled. # Any Company found to be in breach of regulations will be taken over by the Government for a period of 1 month for reformation. Vrax: Economy The Vraxarian Economy relies mostly on it's Industry and primary sources of income to remain sustainable. Vraxarians are careful with their funds, and will only use it on what is deemed necessary. Mining is one of the main forms of Income for the Economy, as the crust of Mun'Adale is rich in useful and precious metals. There is no form of stock in the Vraxarian Economy, Each business is run by itself as long as it adheres to regulations set by the Council. Most companies are however funded by the Government to ensure that excess profits can be diverted in order to help fund further companies, and keep the Economy stable. Most notable of the companies in operation by the Vrax are the: Vraxarian Economic Union(Trade & Economics leader), Un'ad'e Technologies(Military Leader), Vraxarian Space Foundries(Space leader), Mun'Adale Residential(Building Construction Leader). Due to the way that the Vraxarian Economy is structured, The GDP is sustained at high levels. The amount of Ad'e in circulation remains in good numbers. Vrax: Military Due to having a highly militaristic society, the Vraxarian Military is extremely well disciplined and well trained. Most Vraxarians are trained in combat from a young age, making them comfortable with most forms of weaponry, as a result the Vraxarians do not hold a separate Army, Navy, Air Force and Space Fleet but rather have a single body of Warriors trained to use as many forms of weaponry and combat platforms as possible. Due to the Efficiency and effectiveness of the Vraxarian Military, They also act as Law Enforcement, Fire and Rescue, and Medical services in order to reduce the costs on the Vraxarian Economy. The Military is governed by the Council but lead by A General and subsidiary officers. The Special Forces of the Vrax is a highly kept secret and in some cases, even leading members of the council are not told about it's members, or Operations. The Special Forces are deployed in Military Crises or as small, elite strike teams against enemy facilities. Vrax: Technology The Vraxarians main level of technology currently resides at T3 Technology: Military The Military uses Electron Rifles which fire a focused beam of electrons at the target to cause damage. This form of weapon is effective against most forms of life but is more effective toward organic targets due to the incredible amount of heat energy carried in the bolt, causing burn damage. Most accurate shots can go through a normal humanoid target. Technology: Space Combat In current Space vessels, The Vraxarians employ weapons based on gravity, while also employing large versions of Electron based weapons. The gravity projectiles can be accelerated to speeds of up to 30km/s Depending on the length of the barrel. Standard Vraxarian tactic is to use the Electron based weapons to break through an Enemies shield, before using Gravity weapons to shred through Enemy armour plating. Technology: Space Travel In order to move around in space, the Vraxarians use Gravity fields to push and pull Vraxarian ships through space, this allows for FTL speeds and is highly efficient and fast. Technology: Communication Due to recent advancements in Technology the Vraxarians employ holographic communicators for short range transmissions over a maximum distance of 2 solar systems. For longer range Communications the Vraxarians employ Quantum Communicators. __FORCETOC__ Vrax: Military Forces__NOEDITSECTION__ Space: 1st Defense Fleet. 2nd Colony Fleet. 15th Exploration Fleet. 22nd Assault Fleet. 3rd Royal Fleet. Ground: 1st Military Brigade. 2nd Special Forces Company 5th Royal Guard Battalion 3rd Armoured Brigade. 4th Assault Battalion 6th Planetary Assault Battalion